Talk:ShockPoint Drive
I always wondered the risk of hyperspace jumping, I mean wouldnt you crash into a star or something?-General Q-Nek No because someone maps out a safe route before it is used by the public. But the explores would have that problem. Super fuzz Wormhole? It should be noted that we actually manage to see how a ship enters hyperspace in Dead Space: Aftermath when USG Abraxis jumps home after rescuing Cho, Stross, Borges and Kuttner. The entry point seems to be like some sort of wormhole. We are also able to see the space at the rear of USG Abraxis as it travels through the 'wormhole' - the space around the ship (presumably what hyperspace looks like) is shaped like a tube/cylinder but we can clearly see starfield at the end of the cylinder at the rear of the ship. Can we get the pictures as described above and put it in the page? - Volrath77 06:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC) escape pod shockpoint? During the escape pod sequence 'shockpoint' can be seen on the computer screen (to the right). Could an escape pod have its own shockpoint drive? (Dead space 2 chapter 10) Well, to some of my own frustration, the system of faster than light travel of Dead Space is the least explicated of pretty much every science fiction universe I know. I really hope they clarify the Shockpoint in a text log or something in Dead Space 3, because we really don't know much about it. But to me it sounds a lot like Slipspace in Halo. It's possible the pods do have ShockPoint capability, but I doubt it because the part of the USG Kellion that houses the drive is the rear 2/3, which is quite bulky. And that's a very small ship to have faster than light capability by most sci fi universe standards. The pods don't seem to have an area that could house the ShockPoint drive. --LBCCCP 02:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the escape pod uses a single use jump drive and the larger ones are reusable? I agree that the lack of shock point info is a little annoying, perhaps they are giving themselves some leway for futures uses, if they define it too tightly they could end up in trouble later. That or they don't consider it important enough to create the details of the technology. Travel distance/time In Dead Space 3 it seems that ships can travel between Tau Volantis and Earth in a matter of hours. Now if we only knew how far away they are from each other we could work out how fast you can travel when using a shockpoint drive. End Times (talk) 11:37, June 5, 2013 (UTC) *Argued about it in another board - http://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/how-advanced-is-dead-space-humanity.246052/page-2 (no necro please without good reason or new info) but the problem here is that (i) while Aegis VII is currently the clearest indicator of location for purposes of calculation, (ii) its exact location cannot be precisely determined. See the arguments in that thread. If we're to take the visual in Dead Space: Aftermath as canon (and confirmed by other sources including Word of God), then the galaxy in the background might be the Andromeda or Triangulum Galaxy and Aegis VII is located some distance outside the edge of the galactic disc for the (relevant) galaxy to be that large visually. In other words, only then we'll be able to take that description of "several million lightyears" literally although I have no reason to believe that the statement was uttered as mere hyperbole. For one thing, given the situation he's in, is that surveyor exaggerating or stating a fact? Once we're able to more or less postulate the location of Aegis VII, then we can more or less start to determine how fast Shockpoint drives can go / the distance that can be covered given estimated travel time as portrayed in the movie + other sources. - Volrath77 (talk) 06:38, September 26, 2014 (UTC)